Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, a control method, a storage medium, and a system for reading images respectively arranged on a front surface and a back surface of a document through one conveyance, and generating front-and-back combined image data.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-324611 discusses an image reading apparatus capable of reading the front surface and the back surface of one sheet of a document at the same time. More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-324611 discusses encoding the image data obtained by reading the front surface and the back surface at the same time, as the image data in which the front surface image data and the back surface image data are combined (hereinafter referred to as front-and-back combined image data). In such a case, an identifier is inserted after a coding block of the front surface, and an information processing apparatus separates the front surface and the back surface based on the identifier.
In the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-324611, the information processing apparatus separates the front-and-back combined image data into the image data of the front surface and the image data of the back surface based on the identifier inserted after the coding block of the front surface. As a result, if an end edge in a width direction of the image data of the front surface is not at a position corresponding to an integer multiple of the coding block, the following may occur. A blank area from the end edge in the width direction of the image data to the position corresponding to the integer multiple of the coding block, at which the identifier is inserted, may be included in the front surface image data after the separation.